The technology described in this patent document relates generally to semiconductor devices and more particularly to fabricating fins for a FinFet semiconductor structure.
Improvements to FinFet technology has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits. Development of improved fabrication techniques can further improve integrated circuits.